A Beautiful Lie
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Their love was such a beautiful lie; her heart was such a secret, un-able to be touched by him, grasped by him; captured by him.
1. Chapter 1

**A\n: Big thanks to _CeliaEquus_ for the story idea! I hope I do it justice! **

**Enjoy guys, and don't forget to review. I'm so glad to be writing again; Help me out of my Writer's Block completely with reviews, and I'll update faster. If you review, I'll read and review one of your stories. (: Thanks guys! **

**God Bless,**

**PaintMeIntrigued**

_ It hadn't always been this way..._

Elise had always been favored for her independence, and strong sense of boldness. She was a role-model, not a follower; nor always a leader: Just plainly herself. She was a strong-willed girl of twenty-two who had never had misfortune cross her path. Her parents were older, yet still alive, and very well. She had no siblings to worry about, nor care for growing up, and she had a stable, well endowed job. Her sense of adventure was keen, yet she never got herself into trouble. Her life had always been a bed of roses, for lack of a better saying. She was rarely depressed; that is, until she looked in the mirror. Elise found herself smart, humorous, trustworthy, and prestigious...She also identified herself as quite...ugly. Elise was perfectly built; a thin, tall frame, and her facial structures were extravagant. She held no blemishes on her face, no scars or wrinkles had taken home there, her eyebrows were thin, light brown, and completely even. Her jaw was strong, but not enough to be quite obvious. Her eyes were a deep, rich hazel, to match her hair. Yet, she looked at herself in disgust. She despised her appearance; it was the only thing in her life she hated. She figured at a young age, if she had everything going for her in her life, at least _one _thing had to be wrong...Right? Elise's down-fall from her appearance was that she was very self-conscious. It took up a lot of her time seeing as she spent hours trying to get ready for jobs, events, parties, so that she'd look, _at least presentable. _Some times were harder than others. Elise had tried many times to overcome the hatred she held toward her appearance, but eventually she succumbed to it. She'd gone on countless diets; tried many face creams, different soaps, and hair products...but it took too much time; too much money. She let it go, and moved on as best she could;moving through life with her career in mind, thinking..._hoping, _that would assuage her want to be beautiful. She hoped foolishly it would fill the gap of acceptance she so genuinely wished for from society; from her parents and friends. Elise refused to let it tear her down on the outside; only make her more beautiful. Though on the inside, she was dying. Her inward expression of the hatred for her body, soon manifested itself in the only problem she has ever faced in her life: Anorexia.

Remus had watched her sitting alone for awhile now. She looked so familiar, yet so strange to him. They were at a small coffee shop; Remus always went to muggle meeting places when he needed a chance to relax; to be away from the mayhem of the wizarding world. He stared at her from one corner of the room as she sat at the other with a thick book in hand, and a small coffee. Why wasn't she eating anything? Remus had heard everyone came there for their cookies. Homemade, warm, sweet and chocolatey, (his kind of food, for sure.) After toying with the idea for what seemed like a century, in his mind, Remus made the mental decision to go over to her and strike up the best conversation he could in front of a pretty lady, perhaps he could even offer her the cookie himself...Maybe she had only brought enough money for her coffee. Elise looked up as Remus was walking toward her table, and when she realized he definitely was coming to see her, she began to panic. Her blood pulsed faster through her veins, and she could swear the only noise she heard was the pounding of her heart against what seemed to be her skull itself. She was so scared someone would find out, just by looking at her. She tried hard to hide her disorder. It made her feel good, after. Smaller; prettier, but it also made her so nervous, so frightened, so worried. She took a deep breath, swallowed her fear, and stared him dead in the eyes. After a few moments, she remembered she didn't have a sign on her forehead stating she was anorexic; that she wasn't nearly skinny enough for someone to think something was wrong with her. She faked a smile.

"May I take a seat?" he asked. She nodded, now completely composed and ready to actually interact with another human-being with fear, for once, an absent factor.

"Yes, you may," she replied softly, closing her book and setting it down on the old, wood table.

"What're you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice..Predictable, huh?"

Remus smirked and replied: "Predictable for a lady, yes. But lacking entertainment? Not in the slightest. I rather enjoy those gossip-filled, old, love impressed tales."

"You've read it? Now _that, indeed is not _predictable!"

They both laughed.

"Can I offer to purchase you a sweet? I couldn't help but notice you haven't eaten one bite, and I've heard this coffee house is famous for its Chocolate Chip cookie."

She faked a smile once more as fear sunk into her once again. If she didn't accept he'd find out...but if she ate it, then took a trip to the restroom right after eating, he'd know...no...no, he couldn't. Nearly everyone took bathroom breaks after eating, did they not? She couldn't keep him waiting any longer.

"I'd be glad to take you up on the offer. Have you tried one yet?"

"No I can't say I have," he smiled, and stood. "I'll try one along side you. Pardon me one moment."

She nodded as he walked to the cash register. It only took him a moment, as long as he had asked her pardon for. He came back with two napkins, and two cookies dipped in chocolate. He handed her a cookie and napkin and moved her coffee so she wouldn't hit her hand into it and spill it.

"Thank-you." she said quietly, taking a bite into the pastry. He waited until she had chewed it for a few seconds before asking: "How is it? Worth all the rave?"

"Very worth it. I do love chocolate, though I don't eat it often."

"I love chocolate as well. My favorite food, dessert, and snack," he joked. "Why don't you eat it often?"

Now, she was stuck.

"I..Um, I tried a diet that...erm, ended, with this cookie." she joked back. He grinned and held up his coffee.

"Cheers to chocolate ruining another diet. Two reasons that already make you quite a replica of myself. A chocolate lover, and an un-stable diet holder!"

She held up her coffee as well and they clanked their cups together as coffee spilled over the edge onto their napkins and half-eaten cookies, and they drank the rest that was left.

Elise's stomach churned as her and Remus fell deeply into conversation after conversation full of wit, and knowledge. She felt so nauseous; she supposed the intentional puking made her mind react as sick as that; to _actually believe it was normal to throw-up every meal; snack. _Maybe it was a serious disorder...A mental one. Maybe she had pushed herself so hard to throw-up every little content of her stomach, that her mind was so trained now, that it did it anytime she ate...drank even. Remus could see her face becoming paler and paler with each passing minute, and he began to become worried. His brows furrowed into a tight, questioning line, and his lips pressed together before he finished his sentence.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she lied quietly. "Just feeling a bit sick."

He glanced at his watch and realized they'd been talking for over an hour and a half; realized she had become more pale over the past hour and a half...

"Have you felt poorly this whole time?"

She gave a half shrug, half nod in reply. He stood quickly, threw a tip on the counter, and helped her to stand.

"My apologies. You could've just told me you needed to leave. I shouldn't have ranted on and on."

"Oh, no, no. I enjoyed our conversation immensely. I've been feeling ill these past few days...just a virus I suppose." Elise was a good con-artist as well, though she became nervous lying straight through her teeth. Remus believed it without hesitation, and offered to walk her home. It was a small town, so he assumed she resided in one of the apartments around the corner. She politely declined, thanked him for their brunch snack, and grabbed her coat before leaving.

Elise cuddled warmly by the fire with a blanket and cup of hot chocolate as a storm brewed outside and her cat slunk into laying position around her legs. She thought over the day's events as she sat like this: peacefully on her couch. He had been kind, undoubtedly, still if he got to close, he'd find-out her secret. She rested her head against the arm of the couch, leaning over and curling up to sleep. Maybe, one day, she answered her thoughts. Maybe one day she would let somebody in.

When Elise had left the coffee shop, Remus had asked everyone in the coffee shop if they knew the woman he'd just spent his whole visit with. Surely they found him foolish; he _had _to know her! Everyone said no, and shot him odd looks before he sighed, thanked them, and left the shop. When he was half-way down the street, he heard a low, feminine voice calling out: "Sir? Sir!" He turned around to face an elderly woman with thin, long gray hair.

"Yes, mam?" he replied.

"Her name is Elise. Elise Vodeen."

Remus' face broke into a broad, ecstatic smile as he shook the woman's wrinkled, purple-veined hand.

"Thank-you," he whispered excitedly. "Thank-you."

Remus searched for Elise for months...Without even realizing, months turned into a year. Remus didn't give up though; there was something about her...something special; even more so: intriguing. She was just so captivating...so stunningly, naturally beautiful. Remus hadn't felt that way since...since his only, true friend. Then, finally, one morning, on a brisk, cloudy day in October, when Remus had gone to the ministry with Percy Weasley to sign papers to re-register himself as a werewolf, he saw her. She wasn't a muggle after-all. He had searched every record there, and never once thought to give up muggle public records, for the possibility they could so truly be one of a kind. He had found her. Elise Vodeen stood before him, with a look in her eyes that still recalled that day in the coffee shop so well. She looked sick like she had that day, and she had a half eaten sandwhich in her hand. Remus knew viruses didn't last a year...everyone knew that.

_ It was such a beautiful lie. _

**A\n: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Please don't leave without reviewing. Ideas and constructive criticism are,of-course, welcome at any time. Review or PM me, and I'll update quicker. I hope for chapter two to be up, longer, and by the end of the week. **

**God Bless,**

**PaintMeIntrigued**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\n: Chapter two has taken long enough, huh? I'm so sorry for the delay guys...I have no excuse really, like always, haha. I'll try and write chapter three faster, and make it longer than this one. Please give me ideas guys, they're much appreciated...and, review guys! Thankyou for so much support already! **

**Enjoy, and God Bless! **

"Elise?" he asked quietly. She stared at him for a few seconds before her tight-pressed lips broke into the slightest of smiles.

"I don't recall offering you my name when we first met."

Remus swallowed hard and smiled back.

"You didn't...I asked...An older woman told me."

"My grandmother." she stated softly. "We aren't close, but she still tries to protect me; keep up with me...I hate her breathing down my neck."

Remus smiled and took her hand.

"Well, I'm thankful for the fact," he said, kissing her hand, then letting it drop back down to her side.

"On the subject of first names, I never received yours."

"Remus. Remus Lupin."

"Well, Remus, what brings you to the ministry?"

"What if I...work here?"

"You don't...I've worked here for three years...I've never seen you."

"Smart...I love a woman who's smart."

"You're dodging my question," she smiled reassuringly. "I'd like to know what brings you here on such a kind afternoon where indeed it's much better to be outside than confined in these dark hallways."

He didn't want to tell her...But he had to.

"I'm...re-registering..." She worked there, so she would know this time of year was for the Werewolf Registry...That's all he needed to say, and to his surprise, her smile didn't slip off her face as though someone had slapped her, as he had expected. Instead, if it were possible, her smile became warmer.

"Are you finished then? Leaving? Or just came?"

"Leaving."

"I'm finished with my shift. Would you like to join me on my trip to the owlery?" I have a question I'm sure you'd be interested in answering."

Remus obliged.

"So you searched for me...How did a few hours with no name, and no real background on me, capture your fancy?"  
>"Easily. You're stunning. You're knowledgeable, witty, and I daresay, attractive." he took a few steps towards the owls in their little cubby-holes, snoozing, waiting to be called to flight. Elise blushed scarlet.<p>

"I appreciated your words of...flattery, Remus, but forgive me, isn't such an adoration reserved for someone you know much longer? Deeper?"

"I suppose one could look at it that way, but if I may, I dis-agree in this particular situation. Elise, you're quite the package. You're enticing, even by just saying hello. You were worth my searching, and you're worth my adoration, even now, for my eyes can look no where but at you."

She would have blushed, if she hadn't realized she was getting to attached. She couldn't let him in close...if he was already this close, _closer _would be examining her, so to speak...he'd find out in a heartbeat...

"Remus, do forgive me, but I must be going."

"But you haven't even mailed you're parcel yet...nor your notes. If you'd like I could do it for you," he suggested, backing off somewhat from jumping down her throat to want to leave him there so soon.

"That would be lovely." There was that warm smile of comfort once again...or perhaps, it was her smile of pity. "Here," she said, as she took out an old gray quill and dipped it in a pool of ink on the ground. She scribbled numbers, and a name on a small piece of parchment and handed it to him. "My address and full name. If you'd like to speak again, I trust this will be easier than...searching."

He took the paper eagerly, and glanced at it before stowing it in his cloak.

"We will meet again, then?"

"If you come looking, yes. I would love to. Thank-you for accompanying me on my short journey," she smirked. "It was a pleasure and I hope to do it again sometime. I have no work for the next three days, and only shop in the afternoons. Enjoy the address and these tidbits. I hope we do indeed meet again...soon."

With that, she turned, and walked away, leaving Remus' eyes to follow her until he could no longer see her over the hill. A small chill crept into the air, blowing into Remus' face. He mailed her items quickly, and then walked to his small bungalow. He was eager to see her once more...seeing her again, made the want to see her more often, worse. She had said soon? Had she meant that night? He tossed the idea over in his mind...was going to her home that night too clingy? Was it desperate? His mind suggested yes, but his heart suggested no, as long as they had the company of a few roses, and perhaps chocolate.

Elise was cleaning, and she hardly EVER cleaned...like, deep cleaning, flipping over furniture...Well, not exactly, but close. Her whole apartment was almost spotless, the only ting dirty was the kitchen, with food on the stove for dinner, and two place settings made up. She knew he would come. Everything was going smoothly in preparation too, except that she couldn't decide on attire...

A dress? Jeans and a fancy shirt? She hated picking clothes, even just for work...Then again, who was she kidding? Remus had seen her two times she had no idea they would see eachother, and he had found her quite attractive. Any clothes would do just fine. After making sure dinner was still cooking well enough, she went to her bedroom and decided on a medium length, little black dress, and wedged gold heels. Her hair fell into natural curls, so she left it, and then added some makeup to what she had put on early in the morning already. Soon, dinner was finished, and she turned the heat down before letting the pot sit on the stove to keep the food simmering and warm. She had made meatloaf..somewhat rare. That would do for a werewolf, wouldn't it? Yes..Elise was just as nervous...as he was.

Milk or dark chocolate? Dark seemed more elegant...but milk seemed relaxed...just yummy...the kind of chocolate anyone could like. He bought both. As he walked to her house which wasn't far from the small town store he had just been at, he thought over what tonight was...just a hangout probably...but what if she really was expecting him? Did she find him charming? Attractive as well? He glanced at the address number; soon he would find out. As he approached her apartment, he double checked the roses, to make sure none had fallen off the stems as he walked, and then glanced at the address once more to make sure he was standing on the right doorstep. He took a deep breath, held the gifts in front of him, and knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\n: only starting a new chapter so soon, because I had the starting sentence pop into my mind..I LOVE plot bunnies,yay! Lol. Enjoy,guys, and review! Pretty please...**

**God Bless,**

**PaintMeIntrigued**

"Rare...just how I like my meat.."

"A carnivore...just how I like my men."

Remus laughed loudly, and Elise chuckled.

"The food is delicious, Elise. You out-did yourself for a simple meeting."

"A meeting,Remus? Well, I was unaware we we're strictly handling business." She joked. Remus smiled, and mentally kicked himself.

"I hope this isn't...just...a..simple...meeting, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay..I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable considering this a-"

` "-date?" Remus jumped to answer. Elise blushed, and nodded, staring at him a few moments before taking her last bite of meatloaf and potatoes. As she swallowed Remus began some small-talk, which he was never good at.

"So, had you always wanted to work at the Ministry?"

"Well...yes...I had to do good on my OWLS, and NEWTS, so I...well, planned...ahead of time. I had decided by fourth year that's what I wanted to do,actually."

"Oh, well that's a wonderful accomplishment. You're parents must have been proud."

"Actually, they're muggles...though, I suppose the equivalent is a lawyer...and somewhat a police-man...so, once I explained, they were indeed proud."

Remus laughed.

"What about you,Remus? What's your profession?"

"Well...Elise...you..know I have lycanthrope."

"Yes." there was that smile again...comfort or pity?

"Well, I taught at Hogwarts a year ago..But..the parents found out...and didn't want, well, someone like me, teaching their students."

Elise reached over, and touched her smooth, cold hand to his warm, large ones; wrapping her fingers over his, she smiled...a different smile than the one she'd been offering him, and spoke softly: "You know, my family has a muggle shop down the road...as far as they'd be concerned...no jobs here have caught your fancy."

Remus' eyes widened.

"I cant,-"

"-You can...And I hope you will."

"What sort of work is it?"

"An antique store...a lot of historical artifacts come in there...I trust you'd be able to identify the old runes? Perhaps it would bring the price of them up higher if the customers knew what they ment; where they were from."

"I'd love to give it a shot."

"Wonderful. I suppose that means we will meet again Monday...If that's good for you."

"Monday sounds lovely."

"Good. Now, dessert?"

"Oh, yes,please...which reminds me," he took the chocolate out of his pocket. "I bought you these."

"Oh, chocolate and roses? Such a charmer! And my two favorite chocolates too...I can never decide between milk or dark...well, before my diet,anyway."

"Well, indulge yourself once in awhile."

"Thank-you for that...and I made a small, chocolate and cherry cake, with white frosting."

"Sounds amazing." Remus replied as she stood to bring the cake off the counter and to the small, dinner table.

"Elise?" Remus asked.

"Yes?" She replied, cutting into the cake while standing.

"If I may say so, you look absolutely ravishing."

"You may say so...and I thank-you for your flattery. I haven't been told sweeter things since my childhood friend Liam told me he loved hunting for bugs with such a cute girl."

Remus grinned as they both bit into their pieces of cake. He couldn't help but notice hers was so much smaller, but he made no comment. When they had finished, Remus offered to help clean the kitchen while she excused herself to use the restroom. Remus had guessed soon she'd be finished, and they could enjoy themselves cleaning the dishes, and scrubbing the table...Remus had always loved cleaning and his mother had always stated how much fun he made such a daunting task to some. God, how he missed his mother so...so dearly.

The time passed slowly as he waited for Elise, and against his better judgment, (having to walk into her bedroom), he knocked on the bathroom door and asked if she was alright. Just as the words left his mouth, he heard the faint sounds of heaving. He knocked again, anxiety pulsing through his veins.

"Elise? Are you alright? Can I come in?"

She shot back quickly she's fine, and she'd be out soon, before she barely finished her sentence, and puked. He cringed, and reluctantly left her to her business as he went to finish the kitchen. By the time she came out, it was sparkling clean.

"Oh, Remus, you didn't have to go all out... could've done more than half if you had waited for me."

He dimmed the lights and led her to the couch as he took her hand in his gently; hesitantly.

"No, don't worry. I rather enjoy cleaning, and I wish for you to stay on the couch and rest. Is there anything else that needs doing?"

"No, nothing. You've done above and beyond what I normally do. Dishes cleaned, AND put away...what a marvelous man."

"No," he shook his head. He took the old, brown blanket that hung over the side of her couch, and tucked her in with it, as he removed her wedged heels and rested them beside the couch. This was the first time someone had cared for her, not knowing she had self-induced this. As she soaked in the care for something she had done to her own body, she had time to realize the sickening taste in her mouth, the feeling of still heaving lingering in her stomach, and the dull ache that washed over her lower abdomen, and chest from forcing out her dinner.

"Remus, you've really made an impression tonight. The gifts were so sweet, the cleaning was lovely, and this nursing is so un-manly it's attractive."

He blushed scarlet.

"Well, I'm glad I've made an impression, if anything I hope a good one."

"A very good one."

They stared into eachother's eyes for awhile, and Elise couldn't help but wonder how she could be so selfish not to let him in...she had to..

He moved closer.

She wanted to.

He scooted against her legs, pushing the blanket against her more, and leaned in.

It was so...so easy.

Her lips brushed his and she kissed him back for a quick, split-second. When they had pulled away slowly, she was smiling. Once again, a different smile. A smile that showed him something deeper than he knew yet...a smile that held not only joy...but oddly enough, for just that millisecond: relief.

**A\n: not too soon, guys, but too cute,right! Haha, the characters decided to do that...I hadn't planned it. Elise is starting to bother me...she wants so badly to hide her problem, and never speak of it, but I understand full-well, when you find someone you just know for some reason you can trust...it's easy to pour out everything to them than hide it inside like sometimes, you so hope to. **

**Next chapter Sirius will step in. I hope you guys are enjoying. Ideas and criticism are always welcome, and they rather like taking up home in my review box, if I do assume correctly ;) **

**Until next time,guys! **

**God Bless,**

**PaintMeIntrigued. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A\n: Hey guys, first off, I'm sorry for any mistakes on this. My computer is totally down, which means I need to use my Mom's, who only has WordPad...Which comes with the computer...and sucks..lol. Anyway, secondly, I hope you all enjoy, I know it's been a little while since a new chapter was up, but things have been crazy. Forgive me,please, and know I have no intentions of abandoing this story, even if it takes awhile for updates every now and then. Also, last but not least, this is THE shortest chapter I will ever post for this story..But it shows Elise and Remus feelings and good sense, even if it is very short. Next chapter will be longer, and choc-full of my ideas...if any come, haha. JK. God Bless, and enjoy. **

Elise didn't want to let anyone in. Well, anyone but him. She could tell he could be trusted, but still didn't want him to know...Maybe, the kiss was a wrong move. Maybe, it had been too full of emotion, and not enough self-respect.

Remus felt like he was floating..this had to be the 'cloud-nine,' Sirius used to talk about in school; The 'cloud-nine' Remus had never gotten. Oh, and speaking of the devil...

"REMUS! Finally home, eh chap? you young, dirty lad..Where were you all this time? Her place still? Oh..la la..."

Sirius was so corny.

"We had a wonderful night. I held conversation well, we had an amazing dinner, we were both witty and down to earth."

"And?"

"And.." he stepped into the door of his home, and Sirius followed as Remus turned back to face him. "We kissed."

"Um, are you still my best mate? You CANNOT be the same person that left here-a bundle of nerves and worry! Who leaned in for the kill?"

"She did, Mr. 'My-Best-Mate-Is-A-Bundle-Of-Nerves'."

"Well, I can safely assume it went well than."

Remus grinned.

"Yes. Yes it did."

Elise couldn't sleep; the thought of anyone finding out her problem was completely over-bearing on her mind. She felt fragile. Elise was still resting on the couch, and intended to sleep there. Her thoughts were weighing her down. Her cat jumped up and nestled itself between her feet. She sighed during a second of contentment, and dozed off.

Remus hummed to himself quietly as he stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed into his night-clothes. He wasn't tired in the slightest, and he was on such a high; the night couldn't have gone any better, if he did think so himself. Sighing with happiness, he reluctantly slid into bed and yelled goodnight to Sirius. Yelling goodnight to him was their routine. He had been living with his bestfriend for over a year now. Their home was never anything short of amusing.


End file.
